The invention relates to a method of producing stiffening profiles, particularly of reduced weight, for example for robot arms, transmission parts, bicycle frames, loading tailgates, crossing tailgates or the like.
Stiffening profiles of this type generally consist of hollow profiles which have corresponding stiffening ribs passing through them. Their production can be effected for example by stamping, precision cutting, pressing or extrusion. These modes of production, and also the costs of the raw material from which the stiffening profiles are formed, represent a problem nowadays.
The stiffening profiles are required to satisfy the highest standards as regards their physical characteristics on the one hand, but on the other hand to be as light as possible and to use as little raw material as possible.
For example, the production of robot arms can be performed by precision cutting or stamping for a very favorable cost. But on the other hand, the waste produced by precision cutting and stamping is also very high. In the case of loading tailgates, which generally consist nowadays of extruded aluminum profiles assembled in the longitudinal direction, the use of material is particularly high, which should not be necessary at all for the required physical characteristics.
The inventor adopted the object to develop a method of the above-stated type by which required stiffening profiles of whatsoever type can be produced at favorable cost without prejudice to their physical characteristics. It is also an object of the invention to disclose a device, particularly a loading tailgate or crossing tailgate, in which such stiffening profiles are used.